1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a reliable and efficient method for electroplating large articles with relatively deep pockets or holes, such as, for example, cosmetic articles having pockets or holes for storing cosmetic related items.
2. Prior Art
During the manufacture of certain articles, it is often desirable to coat the exterior surface of the article to provide an aesthetically pleasing appearance. This is particularly true in the cosmetic industry where articles are commonly finished (e.g. electroplated) with a metallic material. However, the process by which an article is electroplated has been cumbersome, time consuming, and expensive, particularly when the article to be finished has a plurality of relatively deep pockets or holes. That is, the article is typically placed into one of a series of baths of metal plating material, and the pockets are filled with such material. Before the article can be transferred to another bath, the trapped plating material must first be removed from the pockets so as not to contaminate a succeeding bath. Before the present invention, there has been no efficient way to remove such trapped plating material from the pockets. Consequently, each article must be drained of excess fluid, rinsed, and dried, one article at a time. Therefore, excess plating material is often wastefully discarded or expensive and complex handling equipment must be utilized to increase productivity.
As a result of the foregoing, plating costs increase significantly with the number of baths into which an article must be placed to complete the plating process. By way of example, a conventional chrome plating technique typically requires approximately 40 different vats or baths, and a conventional brass plating technique typically requires 50 to 60 different vats or baths. Accordingly, because of the slow one-at-a-time electroplating method which is characteristic of the prior art, the ability to conveniently rack plate a multiplicity of large, deep pocketed articles has heretofore been hampered.
Examples of conventional plating techniques can be found by referring to one or more of the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
2,331,071 Oct. 5, 1943 PA1 2,484,068 Oct. 11, 1948 PA1 3,483,097 Dec. 9, 1969